We propose to create a biorobotic toolkit for rapid experimentation in the life sciences, medicine, and bioengineering. This toolkit will allow the rapid creation of biorobots derived from reference designs. These reference designs are contributed by the community of researchers. The anticipated outcome will be a vast improvement in methodology in this field. The specific aims of phase I are: (1) The design of 1 reference model (2) Demonstration of a modular plug and play sensor that will be part of a biorobot derived from the reference model (3)Demonstration of a modular plug and play Actuator that will be part of a biorobot derived from the reference model (4) Assemble a robot derived from the reference model, and using the plug and play sensors and actuators achieved in aims 2,3. (5) Quantify the closed loop performance of the sensor-actuator network. (6) Layout a preliminary specification of the architecture. [unreadable] [unreadable]